<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An brother's love by Aquietwriter25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839283">An brother's love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25'>Aquietwriter25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Brotherly Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Self-Sacrifice, Sick Character, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey wasn't good at keeping secrets especially from his brothers, but when his families life is on the line.</p><p>He made an expectation.</p><p>Takes place during Shreddy or Not.</p><p>Unknowingly to his family Mikey was forced to work for the footclan, his home lined with Poison darts which were to hit his family members. If he ever did disobey.</p><p>As the brothers left trying to figure our an way to save their fathers, and stop shredder. Mikey's secret comes out.</p><p> Unknowingly to the rest of the family up until today, the special powers that Kari was supposed to teach the turtles. Mike learned it months ago.</p><p> Leaving him to be the one to sacrifice his life for Shredders return.</p><p>In return shredder would leave his family alone.</p><p>Mikey knows an part of family is sacrifice, And he's willing to do whatever it takes to save his family.</p><p>Even if it means his own demise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baron Draxum &amp; Michelangelo (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo &amp; Raphael &amp; Venus De Milo (TMNT), Donatello &amp; Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo &amp; Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo &amp; Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo &amp; Splinter (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Family fluff [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikey had never been one for secrets he had never been good at them, especially hiding anything from his brother's. However when one or alls life was on the line.</p><p>Well the Orange Turtle made an exception.</p><p>The 3 orbs in his hand suddenly felt heavy an hollow feeling in his heart, he knew what he was about to do was for their own good. For their safety.</p><p>It didnt make it any easier.</p><p>Watching his brother's talk amongst themselves on how to stop shredder, and save their 2 dads. And the world.</p><p>The Ninja took an deep breath before throwing the 3 orbs at his brothers.</p><p>His heart sank at the shocked expressions on his  older brother's features suddenly trapped in their own individual cages.</p><p> The Room was silent, the 3 brother's watching their youngest intensely shock and confusion written on their features, and Mikey on the other side.</p><p>Refusing to meet his eyes.</p><p>"Mikey".</p><p> The turtle jerked his head up at his brother's quiet tone, one would not think an voice would hurt his heart so much. </p><p> </p><p>But when he looked into his Leader's eye's and saw the utter huet and betrayal, confusion and disbelief. </p><p>Mikey thought he'd drown in that expression.</p><p>"What are you doing? What is this?". Raph gripped the bars his brother's mimicking him.</p><p>"I'm sorry you guys". Mikey's tone broken. He let out an choked sob. "I wanted to tell you".</p><p>"Mikey". Raph's tone was soft, soothing. "Open the cage Mikey. Let us out".</p><p>"I'm sorry Raph". An sad look crossed Mikey's features. "But I can't do that. Believe me when I say this is for your own good".</p><p>"And here I thought you wouldn't have the guts to do it".</p><p>Everyone turned towards the voice.</p><p>Cassandra Jones stood there, along with the foot clan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You!". Raph growled hands gripping the bars sending the hateful glare at the Footclan. " What are you doing here?!?".</p><p>"Oh Raph didn't you know?". The woman placed an hand on Mikey's shoulder who shuddered. </p><p>"Michelangelo here joined fhr foot".</p><p>Silence filled the air for the second time that day the 3 older Turtles shocked".</p><p>"NO!". Raph shook out of his daze. "No! I dont believe you! Mikey would never do that!".</p><p> "Not on his own accord but you know the foot clan c we don't play by the rules. Of course it's only temporary, the last thing that we need is this brat on our team. Of course had his uses.  Stealing things, actually Michelangelo is one of the main reasons that we were even able to get the dark armor in the 1st place. He was a great Decoy while we snatched the stuff up, of course we had to hide it from you. Which wasn't very hard, since you 3 are idiots".</p><p>"Mikey".  The turtle jolted as he felt an gentle man touch his own, His case slowly looked in to his brother's eyes. "Tell me this isn't true! Tell me she's lying!".</p><p> You could see the pain and heartbreak in Donaldtello's eye's.</p><p>"I'm sorry D". Mikey pressed his forehead agains't the  bars letting out an choked sob. "They didn't give me any choice.</p><p>" As much as I want to say the little Brat joined with his own free will, he is right. You see an couple months ago while the rest of you were battling with foot. I trapped Mikey and forced him to work for me otherwise".</p><p>She pushed an bottom an screen appearing.</p><p> You could see different camera's that were all located around the Lair, she smirked when she saw the shocked expression for the 3rd time today. If you looked closely you could see what looked to be syringes all over, and they had specific targets ones that the Turtles had never seen.</p><p>' I threatened him, told him if he didn't do what we said we would shoot you guys with Poison. And this is not the run of the mill Poison, this stuff would kill you instantly. Of course we could have forced one of you 3. But we know that you would've found your way around it and stopped us, Mikey here was the only one that would never take the chance when his family came into play. He would always do what he had to, to protect his own brothers". She sneered. </p><p>"And his Sensi. He was the perfect pawn".</p><p>Mikey wrapped his arms around himself as his brothers glared at the woman, he stiffened when she approached him the fear evident in his eyes.</p><p>"Stay away from him!". Leo snapped speaking the first time since this all happened. "When we get out of these cages!".</p><p>" See you that's the beauty of it, you won't. At least until we do what we came to do, You see the power that you seek to harness. The special power that would stop Shredder, Your little brother has already learned it. In fact it's his noble sacrifice. That's gonna bring Shredder into even more power".</p><p>She smirked at the horror on the Turtles faces.</p><p>" The 2nd agreement to the little don't hurt my brothers deal. Isn't that right?". She mockingly patted the Ninjas head.</p><p>"Stop it!!". Mikey batted away her hand. He stood in front of his brother's cages. " Remember the deal I do this. And you leave my brother,Sensi ,and April alone!!".</p><p>"Yeah yeah".</p><p>The woman smirked pulling out an Remote.</p><p>" That doesn't mean that i'm going to let you be comfortable until you get there".</p><p>  The woman pushed an button when an Metal trap wrapped around the Turtle sending him flying backwards. The piece stuck to the Van making Mikey trapped.</p><p>"Mikey!'.</p><p>Mikey glared hatefully at the woman struggling as she knelt in front of him, she took his chin forcing him to look her in the eyes. Smirking at the Dark look in the normally happy Turtles eyes.</p><p>" Your loved ones are going to watch you slowly die, at the hands of Shredder. They will know the heartbreak of losing their loved one, And not being able to do anything about it. You think you saved your brother's?, they will be broken by the time i'm done with you.".</p><p> Standing up The woman walked to the front of the Van sending a glare at Todd who hid in the small bathroom, pushing an button an wall went up in between the Foot and the Turtles.</p><p>It was silent.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>